


Nothing More Than That:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Bodyguard Seal & The Singer Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Blushing, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Love, Love Confessions, Planning/Strategizing, Protection, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Singer/Celebrity, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team meets up, so they can plan out how to protect Trish, While she is performing at the benefit, The Ohana teases Steve about having a crush on her, What does he say in response to it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of myThe Bodyguard Seal & The SingerSeries, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Nothing More Than That:

*Summary: The Team meets up, so they can plan out how to protect Trish, While she is performing at the benefit, The Ohana teases Steve about having a crush on her, What does he say in response to it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my **_The Bodyguard Seal & The Singer_** Series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams arrived at HQ, & were pleased to find the others at the smart table waiting for them, & they got right down to it, Steve found a couple of perfect spots on the map of the **_Convention Center_** to be perfect to keep watch from, The Five-O Commander showed them to his ohana,  & they liked where he was going with his planning.

 

"I can fit my rifle through my spot, If needed, I think Trish is gonna be just fine, as long as she knows that she is protected, & also knows that we are here for her, & she is not alone through this", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, The Ex-Surfer was ready to kick ass, Especially of those fucking with her ohana. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly nodded, & said adding to the debriefing, "This guy doesn't look stupid, We have to be careful, & be on our toes, Cause from the looks of this note, & the notes, that Trish had collected, She will be screwed, If we don't stop him", The Handsome Native was busying working in the evidence of the note, & their notes on the meeting.

 

"She sounds like a class act", Captain Lou Grover said, as the big man was studying the notes from the last complaint, that Trish filed on her ex. "She is, Lou, You'll love her, I am sure of it", The Big Man couldn't resist teasing him, "Oh, I am sure that I would love to meet your girlfriend", Steve blushed crimson, & said, "She is not my girlfriend", Everyone got in on teasing.

 

"He is blushing, He is tomato red", Kono crows happily, as they watched their love one showing his emotions, Chin chimed in, & he said this, "He is glowing", & the cousins were chuckling in response to it, Danny added, with a smirk, "I didn't know super seals glow", Steve said with a growl, "I don't glow", Lou said with a smile, "Is she cute ?", Steve took out his gun, & cocked it, pointed at his friends, "Anyone else has something to say ?", & the team surrendered with their hands up in the air, & nodded "no".

 

Then they got serious, Steve said with a commanding tone, "I think our plan is tight, I think though, We could use one more pair of hands, Chin, Get Abby in there, She would be perfect for this, & discreet, We can use all of the help, that we can get, Okay ?", Chin nodded, & said, "Got it", & they all left to get some rest, & relax for a bit, before they start working. Steve thought to himself, as he was making his way home, **"Maybe, I am falling for her, We ** _will_** deal with it, After the case is over"** , he decided, & enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
